Goodbye
by WyldClaw
Summary: first how to train your dragon fanfic inspired by Marti Lebow's movie 'The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye) ' song. Major Spoilers for How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. one shot reflective piece from hiccup and toothless. warning tissue needed. please read and review. thanks


Goodbye by WyldClaw

Plot: my very first how to train your dragon fanfic inspired by Marti Lebow's 'The Time Has Come' song. Major Spoilers for How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. It's a reflective piece from hiccup and toothless. The paragraphs are interjected by the lyrics to The Time Has Come, which are in italics. Warning- you may shed tears. I only own the name of the Light Fury H'ikari (based on Hikari which means 'light')

XxXxXxXx

**Hiccup: **

Toothless changed my life forever. Six years ago I was a skinny Viking teenager with no appetite for killing dragons with a knack for building things and yet. I was considered the Berk outcast. From the moment I laid eyes on the injured Night Fury I shot down in the ravine and spared his life I knew my life was about to change. When I looked in his eyes I knew I could never kill him. We may have had a rough start but we grew close due to my drawing skills and creating his prosthetic tail. I quickly realized everything I knew about dragons was wrong. He trusted me enough to show Astrid and I the Red Death queen dragon's lair. When I saw my father taking a captive Toothless to the Red Death's lair – I felt a powerful sensation in my gut that I had to do everything I could to save my new best friend.

_I close my eyes and I can see the day we met,_

_Just one moment and I knew:_

_You're my best friend, 'do anything for you._

Though our friendship was sometimes rocky- as when I mistook his attempts to return Torch the baby Typhoomerang back to his mother for jealousy -we always managed to reconcile our differences. We were the best dragon rider-dragon team on Berk. Our friendship was so powerful that we were able to stay strong in the in the face of our enemies who captured and /or separated us - whether it was Alvin the Treacherous, Viggo and his team of Dragon Hunters, Dagur (at least before he turned over a new leaf and became my ally) or many others. Toothless changed my- and the rest of the Berkians- perspective on dragons forever. He was my first true friend and he opened my eyes to change. If it wasn't for Toothless and the other dragons the other riders and I would never have discovered species like the Night Terrors, Bandit the Armorwing, Deathsongs, Grim Gnashers and many others. Nor would i have been reunited with my long thought dead mother Valka. I briefly lost him to the mind control of Drago Blodvist's evil Bewilderbeast but the power of our bond broke through and brought my dragon back to me.

_We've gone so far and done so much_

_And I feel like we've always been together._

_Right by my side through thick and thin,_

_You're the part of my life I'll always remember._

For the year fter the battle with Drago's Bewilderbeast - in which Toothless became the new dragon Alpha- I was so fixated on saving dragons from trappers and hunters and creating the world's first dragon-human paradise that i lost sight of Toothless' feelings. I hadn't noticed how lonely he had been watching the other dragons that had more of their species until he met the Light Fury and Grimmel the Grisly tried to take him. Fearing i had lost my best bud to a female dragon while dealing with Grimmel's threat made my heart tear in two. After giving him his freedom, seeing him at home in the Hidden World, I knew what i had to do after defeating Grimmel with the light fury, the other dragons and my friends' help. Saying goodbye to by best non-human friend ,,,, it completely shattered my heart

_The time has come,_

_It's for the best, I know it._

_Who could have guessed that you and I -_

_Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Toothless** :

From the minute i saw the terrified scrawny fifteen year old Viking teenager throw away the knife he raised above me ..I knew in my gut this was no ordinary human. I watched in fascination as he made a new tail for me and my hatred for him vanished like a drop of water on a hot stone. Bringing on a flight to show him the red death queen i realized he was different. By the time i had risked exposure and capture to save him from a Monstrous Nightmare in the training academy i knew without a doubt he was no enemy ... he was my friend and i'd risk my life to save him. I did risk my life again for him fighting the Red Death- earning the respect of his father. He changed my view on humans and i changed the Berkians ' minds about my kind.

Together throughout the next six years our friendship became as strong and tight as a dragon-proof chain and winch. Together with the other Riders We created the Dragon Academy and explored the Great Beyond, finding new dragons and new allies like the Defenders of the Wing, the Wingmaidens his believed -dead mother Valka and Heather and Dagur. No matter if any of our foes-including Krogan, Viggo, Savage Alvin the Treacherous, or other humans we always found a way to be reunited. Hiccup taught me all sorts of things: how to fly with my new tail, how to be one with a rider, aerial maneuvers, how to co-exist with other humans and dragons and much more. We were much more than dragon and rider... we were brothers. The boy had compassion and determination as a Titan Wing Bewilderbeast and created all sorts of things. Our hearts seemed to beat as one- there was nothing we wouldn't do for each other. In fact it was our deep bond with him - and reassuring me that he didn't blame me for his father's death-that gave me the strength to break free free of Drago's Bewilderbeast's mind control.

_You've helped me find the strength inside_

_And the courage to make my dreams come true._

_How will I find another friend like you?_

However things changed once Hiccup had to take up the mantle of Chief and he and Astrid got closer and I became Alpha after defeating the Bewilderbeast. Ha had this dream of saving all the dragons from trappers and hunters and creating a human- dragon utopia. Seeing the other entire numerous dragon species interact together on the crowded island made me a little sad for i had never seen another Night Fury. But i put my sadness aside and concentrated on making Hiccup happy and protecting the expanding flock...until I met H'ikari. I fell head over tail for her and knew she was what my life was missing. She was so beautiful, so smart and knew what it was like to be alone ... I felt like she understood me. When we were apart my thoughts drifted back to her and i felt my loyalties being torn. Once she showed me The Hidden World -dragonkind's secret ancient ancestral home I felt in my gut this was where i was supposed to be. once back on New Berk with Hiccup, Stormfly and Astrid I was surprised to see she had followed us. I raced to her but was caught in Grimmel The Grislsy's trap. My flock followed us as we were helplessly carried away Grimmel- the man wholly responsible for my species -pretty much extinction- not daring to attack lest Grimmel hurt H'ikari.

_Two of a kind, that's what we are,_

_And it seems like we were always winning._

_But as our team is torn apart,_

_I wish we could go back to the beginning._

Once Hiccup freed H'ikari she saved me after Grimmel gave me a tranq shot and then amazingly went back to save him from a watery demise. after thanking my mate I looked at all of the humans and dragon assembled and stared at Hiccup. We came to an understanding though it tore me (and the other dragons and humans ) internally apart. As long as humans like Grimmel were out there ... the world wasn't safe for dragons. We had to vanish... forever.

_The time has come,_

_It's for the best, I know it._

_Who could have guessed that you and I -_

_Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye._

**Hiccup: **

though it utterly broke my heart to see my best friend fly out of my life forever... I knew it had to be this way. I will never forget Toothless as long as i live.

_Somehow today, we have to say goodbye._

**Toothless:**

though it utterly broke my spirit to say goodbye to Hiccup ... I knew it had to be this way. I will never forget him as long as i live.


End file.
